Human joints, in particular the knee, hip and spine, are susceptible to degeneration from disease, trauma, and long-term repetitive use that eventually lead to pain. Knee pain, for example, is the impetus for a wide majority of medical treatments and associated medical costs. The most popular theory arising from the medical community is that knee pain results from bone-on-bone contact or inadequate cartilage cushioning. These conditions are believed to frequently result from the progression of osteoarthritis, which is measured in terms of narrowing of the joint space. Therefore, the severity of osteoarthritis is believed to be an indicator or precursor to joint pain. Most surgeons and medical practitioners thus base their treatments for pain relief on this theory. For example, the typical treatment is to administer pain medication, or more drastically, to perform some type of joint resurfacing or joint replacement surgery.
However, the severity of osteoarthritis, especially in the knee, has been found to correlate poorly with the incidence and magnitude of knee pain. Because of this, surgeons and medical practitioners have struggled to deliver consistent, reliable pain relief to patients especially if preservation of the joint is desired.
Whether by external physical force, disease, or the natural aging process, structural damage to bone can cause injury, trauma, degeneration or erosion of otherwise healthy tissue. The resultant damage can be characterized as a bone defect that can take the form of a fissure, fracture, lesion, edema, tumor, or sclerotic hardening, for example. Particularly in joints, the damage may not be limited to a bone defect, and may also include cartilage loss (especially articular cartilage), tendon damage, and inflammation in the surrounding area.
Patients most often seek treatment because of pain and deterioration of quality of life attributed to the osteoarthritis. The goal of surgical and non-surgical treatments for osteoarthritis is to reduce or eliminate pain and restore joint function. Both non-surgical and surgical treatments are currently available for joint repair.
Non-surgical treatments include weight loss (for the overweight patient), activity modification (low impact exercise), quadriceps strengthening, patellar taping, analgesic and anti-inflammatory medications, and with corticosteroid and/or viscosupplements. Typically, non-surgical treatments, usually involving pharmacological intervention such as the administration of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs or injection of hyaluronic acid-based products, are initially administered to patients experiencing relatively less severe pain or joint complications. However, when non-surgical treatments prove ineffective, or for patients with severe pain or bone injury, surgical intervention is often necessary.
Surgical options include arthroscopic partial meniscectomy and loose body removal. Most surgical treatments conventionally employ mechanical fixation devices such as screws, plates, staples, rods, sutures, and the like are commonly used to repair damaged bone. These fixation devices can be implanted at, or around, the damaged region to stabilize or immobilize the weakened area, in order to promote healing and provide support. Injectable or fillable hardening materials such as bone cements, bone void fillers, or bone substitute materials are also commonly used to stabilize bone defects.
High tibial osteotomy (HTO) or total knee arthroplasty (TKA) is often recommended for patients with severe pain associated with osteoarthritis, especially when other non-invasive options have failed. Both procedures have been shown to be effective in treating knee pain associated with osteoarthritis.
However, patients only elect HTO or TKA with reluctance. Both HTO and TKA are major surgical interventions and may be associated with severe complications. HTO is a painful procedure that may require a long recovery. TKA patients often also report the replaced knee lacks a “natural feel” and have functional limitations. Moreover, both HTO and TKA have limited durability. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a medical procedure that addresses the pain associated with osteoarthritis and provides an alternative to a HTO or TKA procedure.
One of the difficulties of currently available surgical access devices and insertion tools is the ability to target a specific area of the bone to be treated, in a fast, accurate, easy and repeatable manner. Presently, in order to treat or repair a bone defect at a joint, the surgeon often has to take multiple steps using multiple surgical tools in order to access, locate, and treat the target defect site. Even so, the surgeon does not have a reliable instrument or system that would allow him to repeatedly target the same site and from multiple angles or locations outside the body. In order to perform repeated or multiple procedures in the same defect location with the currently available tools, additional and unnecessary time in the operating room would be required, as well as an increased risk for complications since numerous instruments and maneuvers are at play.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide instruments that allow fast, easy, precise and repeatable surgical access to the target site, or the bone defect, to be treated. It is further desirable to provide instruments that enable the user to easily and accurately target the defect from multiple angles or locations outside the body.